The present invention features a reusable multi-functional pad/filtration device (a reusable “absorbing filter pad device”). The device can be used for many purposes including but not limited to allowing a user to remove excess liquid from his/her food in some embodiments, the device is recyclable.
The device features an absorbent layer (middle layer) and two outer layers. The middle layer may feature two layers with an absorbent gasket in the middle of the two layers. The device is made with borders to help harness fluids. The borders can be found on outer edges of the device. The borders may be made from similar materials as the top and bottom layers. The borders can be permeated by a clipping method, a staple method, a glue method, a thermal setting method, a torch design method, or a punch-hole method. The borders can be shaped into a design by a method including a water jet cut method, a knife cut method, and/or a torch design method.
The device's ability to be reused and used for multiple functions creates uniqueness. The device offers the end user an array of benefits at his/her disposal. The device is suitable for home and commercial use. The device (filtration system of the device) of the present invention may even allow for capturing of oil from water supplies during an oil spill, and oil can be extracted from the filter/pad to be used. The device may be constructed from materials comprising recyclable synthetic fibers such as cellulose fiber and/or wood fiber.
The present invention includes a holder system (e.g., a serving tray or base tray and a base). The base of the holder system has drawers for storing used or unused filter/pads, and the serving tray (or base tray) of the holder allows food to be placed on a table or counter (or other location). Fluid strains to the bottom below the holder. The holder system of the present invention can be hand washable as well as dishwasher safe. This holder system of the present invention can also be utilized as a storage/serving basket.
The present invention can be used for a variety of purposes, for example to remove/filter non-healthy fluids from food whether the food is fried, frozen, grilled, broiled, rinsed, sautéed, steamed, thawed, etc. The present invention can also be used as a multi-function pad, for example the device provides a filtration process in multiple applications. The present invention's outer layers (e.g., top and bottom layers) can be derived from several materials. For example, in some embodiments, the device is constructed from a material comprising recyclable fibers such as wood fiber and/or cellulose fiber. Other material may include metal, polymers, brass, copper, numex, aluminum, and polyester, and polyethylene terephthalate (PET). These materials may be made into the screen then fitted with sizable holes and/or slits (e.g., wire mesh). The middle layers can be made from non-woven material, which is comprised of loosely arranged fibers, such as Batt, to harness fluids. Examples of Batt material include a diaper innards (inside) and numerous blankets. The present invention's cover layers can be comprised with design technology on center of top and bottom layer accomplished using methods such as stitching, torch design, and thermal fusing. The designs centered on the device create sturdiness within the device, which makes the device durable by preventing disintegration of fluff-batt (middle layer) instead of compressing the middle layer. This reusable grease/waste filtration device has a thickness to fulfill its design function with a diameter of any size to deliver its usage when requested.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.